


Candling Tempered

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candles, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Okay, look. You love your quads very,verymuch, but some of the shit they do is enough to push a man to the very godsdamn edge.And then right over it.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Candling Tempered

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> first 12ths perigree together??? the young empress (or empress to be) gifting her lovers???? quadrant problems? MAYBE CANDLE LIGHTING? as long as there's no giant pile of shit we good. no game alternia or earth c preferred over a no-game shared earth au tbh but have fun w/ it

There are some things that are fucking sacred, okay? And as much as you want to gripe about the ostentatious way Feferi and Eridan handle shit, you will give them this: They are _ridiculously_ good at doing the holidays.

Your Empress, once the required amount of formality and pomp had been handled, insisted on holding a special celebration for the four of you, _just_ the four of you, in Eridan's own quarters on her own flagship. It's decorated the way _you_ would decorate it, no less, all the colors of the season caught up in candles and stained glass and lights, evergreen branches and the like hanging over a warm log inflammation crevice.

 _They even waited for us to light the candles together,_ you think, and you're nearly tearing up. Eridan's giving you an anxious look, like he's worried your silence means you don't like it, and Feferi's looking delightedly smug, like she already knows how you're feeling.

And _Sollux_ walks into the private block, takes one look around, and flicks his fingers—his psionics dance, blue and red, and light every candle in the room. "Nice digs," he says, grinning.

Your face is slowly turning the color of an edible red nightshade orb, and _now_ Eridan's also tipped over into amusement, Feferi barely muffling her laugh, and—well, Sollux is standing there, utterly unaware of what he's just done.

"Uh," he says, "KK? You ok?"

" _CAPTOR._ " is your reply, and if the windows rattle a little, it really can't even be considered a little bit your fault after what he just did.


End file.
